Back to the Falls
by superherowarrior
Summary: The summer following the events of the show Dipper and Mabel get to go back to Gravity Falls for another summer full of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary: The summer following the events of the show Dipper and Mabel get to go back to Gravity Falls.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or anything else I might happen to mention.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Dipper's POV

* * *

I was quickly cleaning out my backpack since I needed to pack it for the summer. I felt so excited since it was going to be summer again in a couple of days. School's last day is in three days and there was no more need for anything in here.

Mom and Dad are letting us go back to Gravity Falls this summer. I am just so excited to head back finally. This school year was the slowest one ever. It was just so boring compared to how life was in Gravity Falls. Everything was simply easily explained.

Mabel and I would be going on the bus back to Gravity Falls in only a single week's time. Only one week left till we could return. Finally, we were going to be going back to visit our friends and family.

We had tried to convince our parents to let us go over the other breaks but they refused each and every time we asked. This break was long enough that they had agreed to it. They thought that the other breaks were too short or had important holidays that they wanted us at home for.

Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford had returned from their adventure in the sea just a few weeks ago. I wonder what they had encountered out there. Maybe they had recorded what they had encountered out there. Either way, they are sure to have some good stories from the trip.

I finished taking out all of my school books out of my bag. Well, all but one book but it wasn't a school book and I'd be taking this one with me to Gravity Falls. I'd even need this book.

I packed some of my clothing in there a couple outfits but not too many. I packed up my laptop into its case with its charger and put that in my backpack and zipped it up.

I put the backpack against the wall so it would be right there and ready in a week. I placed Wendy's hat up against it. Even though there was a week left I was ready to head back.

* * *

Mabel's POV

* * *

I started to pack up my suitcase for the trip. Mom and Dad insisted that packing was not something that should be done last minute. It never takes all that long to do so I don't see why I have to pack so early.

I put several of my sweaters into the suitcase you can never have too many sweaters, and some of my yarn in case I wanted to make some more while we were there. I might need to make some for my friends.

I might hate packing but I can barely contain my excitement that we will be heading back to Gravity Falls. There are so many people that I have missed so much over the school year. Nine months is simply too long to go without seeing your friends.

We'll get to see Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos, Wendy and I'll see Candy and Grenda. So, many people it has been months since we had seen our friends. It has been like, forever.

I placed my glitter gun and grappling hook into my suitcase. It was odd but it had helped me out last summer and no one can have to much glitter. Things are much better when they glitter.

Well, last summer was crazy and I hoped that something like weirdmageddon did not happen again but crazy is good just not Bill crazy. That insane type of crazy is bad.

I shut the suitcase as it was completely full now. I put together a bag of Waddles's stuff.

He was coming with us as I couldn't bare to leave him and Mom and Dad would not care for him while I was gone. They did not like it when I came home with a pet. They did not think it was a good idea.

I do not get what they do not like about him he's so cute and playful.

Well, in less than a week we would be heading back to Gravity Falls a place full of friends and adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

* * *

We entered the bus that would take us back to Gravity Falls. Just a bus ride left and we would be there to spend another summer there finaly. We had been waiting for months.

Hopefully there was nothing like ... bill this summer. I shuttered as I thought about wierdmageddon.

I flipped through the pages in my book as I watched trees and cars pass us as the bus moved and came closer to our destination. Each second brought us closer to Gravity Falls.

I appeared calm to any other person on the bus but I was super excited to be going back.

* * *

I stepped off the bus and into the place I had waited the whole year to return too. Mabel run out of the bus before me while her form was bouncing up and down with excitement.

I looked around to find our friends and family, perhaps they had come to the station and my look was rewarded with seeing our Grunkles and friends waving us over.

I pointed them out to Mabel who run over as fast as humanly possible, I checked to make sure I had my Journal in my jacket pocket and joined her going to my family for the first time in months.

I saw everyone from last summer and unlike the last time I saw them they were all smiling at us now too. A welcome back home I guessed. It was nice and completely like them.

It wasn't the place where I spent most of the year but home suited this place better than any other place on the earth. We had returned home for the summer.


End file.
